The present invention relates to a structure of a two-stage self-locking switch for electric hand tools, more particularly to a structure which can provide two self-locking functions for switches: preventing the switch from being mistakenly activated as a result of inattentively touching and enabling switches being activated continuously, through which the safety and convenience in using the hand tools equipped with switches can be enhanced.
The electric hand tools for trimming plants are equipped with switches providing the function of turning on and off power, to activate or stop the running of the motor. The prior art of the switches of the electric hand tools includes a trigger base structure, an auto-return switch, a trigger structure, and a cover for the trigger base structure. The traditional trigger structure of the electric hand tool is not equipped with the functions for preventing switch being inattentively activated and for enabling switches being activated continuously; and therefore, mistaken activation of the electric hand tools can easily lead to personnel injury in case of touching inattentively, and long hour of holding the trigger to activate the electric hand tools can be tiring and inconvenient.
Accordingly, the present innovation is to improve the shortcomings of the prior art of the electric hand tools.
The object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage self-locking switch for electric hand tools, which employs a trigger-controlling structure mounted on the prior art of the electric hand tool and a trigger structure provided with a resisting plate and a hook plate with respect to the trigger-controlling structure. The arresting part provided in the trigger-controlling structure and the resisting plate mounted on the tricker are mutually obstructing each other at the original power-off status when the electric hand tool is not in use, preventing the hand tool from being, mistakenly activated as a result of inattentively touching. Also, when the electric hand tool is in use the electric hand tool can be activated continuously by hooking together the reversed hook plate provided at the trigger-controlling structure and the hook plate mounted on the trigger structure, without the need of holding the trigger structure in the duration of activation.
The present innovation and its aims and functions can be better understood with reference to the following figures.